A monster's knight
by devilnightking100
Summary: Caules heard his neighbor's crying most nights now. An AU based off a story on my favorites list where the Frankenstiens move next to the Yggdmillennia siblings. Angst(I think), and fluff ahead. Mentions of abuse and violence. Oneshot.


_**Something that came to me after reading Fallen Angel by** **Hope you enjoy. Plus I just wasn't done with this series quite yet and I wanted to write something about the face that came to mind every time someone says "Berserker" to me.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Caules laid in his bed, wide awake as he heard the sobs through his open window. He heard them a lot recently, ever since his next-door neighbor had moved in just two months ago. The Frankensteins seemed like decent people at first. The father, Victor if Caules remembered right, was a biologist working at the local university in Trifas. His daughter, Berserker, was quiet and rather shy. But Caules and his sister had seen what the russet haired girl's temper can do to her surroundings.

He and Fiore had been eating lunch on the front porch of the small house they lived in when a couple of older boys came from across the street toward the young woman who was playing with her dog. "Hey, miss." One called, smirking as he reached for her choker. "What's with the weird getup?" he questioned. Caules had noticed his neighbor's strange outfit himself. She wore a white dress that reached down to her knees and covered her (Caules blushed as he thought this) rather ample chest, as well as a black veil resting comfortably on her head which she always kept flipped out of her face. The strangest parts were the headband and choker she wore. The headband was mostly hidden behind her hair, but there was a golden horn pointing out and the choker had two bronze cylinders poking out of either side of her neck.

Berserker just huffed and paid the boys no mind as she rubbed her dog's head with a smile. The boys, not liking their chosen victim's blatant ignorance of them, reached for her. One grabbed her hair and yanked while the other shoved the dog away with his foot. Berserker snapped to action, driving her elbow into the stomach of the first one and roundhousing the second one into a tree a few feet away. Both ran off in fear and Caules smiled as the bullies were put in their place.

The sight from his kitchen window the next night wasn't so pleasant. Victor had apparently not been pleased with his daughter's behavior and had slapped her hard enough to make her fall. Caules heard a lot of yelling as he made his way through the house and next door. Knocking, he waited for a second before Berserker opened the door. She let out a surprised gasp at the sight of her brunette neighbor, quickly covering her bruising cheek. "Are you alright? I saw him hit you." Caules asked. Berserker nodded quickly before turning. "Wait!" Caules almost shouted, causing the girl to stop. Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil he forgot he had put in his pocket earlier, he wrote something down and handed it to the girl. "It's my cell phone number. If you ever need me, just call." Berserker took the paper cautiously and smiled before closing the door softly.

A few weeks later, Caules found himself sitting next to his bedroom window, writing a paper for school as he glanced outside. What he saw shocked him as Berserker inched closer and closer to the edge of her own window, looking down the two story drop onto the concrete below. Opening his window soundlessly, he called over, "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Berserker's head jerked up, spotting the brunette boy smiling at her. She nodded an affirmative as Caules talked about how his sister was so fascinated with the constellations, especially Sagittarius. Berserker listened with a ghost of a smile on her lips before she grunted and pointed inside. Caules took her meaning and wished her pleasant dreams before both closed their windows.

Three days after that, Caules heard a scream from next door. He rushed over and pounded on the door, waiting until Berserker opened the door and gasped in surprise. She instantly hid her wrists behind her her back, a move Caules noted as he demanded to see them. Berserker shook her head adamantly, taking a step back. Caules grabbed her arm and pulled it in front of her, wanting to throw up at the sight. A long cut leaking blood stared back at him. He knew her father wasn't always kind to her, but he didn't know it had driven her so far. Caules told the girl to sit and wait for him before getting a first aid kit from home. Thankfully, Fiore was out with her best friend Archer so Caules didn't have to answer any questions about what he was doing.

He wrapped Berserker's wrists after cleaning them and brought her to her room. After confirming her father wasn't going to be home until late tomorrow, Caules informed Berserker he would wait for her to fall asleep. Berserker's hair fell out of her eyes long enough for Caules to catch sight of her green and blue eyes looking in shock at him. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." the brunette assured. He sat next to her for the night, watching her sleep. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. The girl who listened to him and his friends banter with a small smile, who got the best grades in his class, who seemed so pure, had fallen so far into her depression. He wasn't sure when he had fallen for the quiet girl, but Caules knew as he sat next to Berserker that he was so deep he could never come out.

Now he sat in his room, wishing Berserker would open up to him so she wouldn't face her demons alone. There was a sudden ping on his phone, alerting him to a text. He picked up the device and reading the text.

 _Hey._ it read. It was Berserker for sure.

 _Hey, what's up?_ Caules responded.

A few seconds later, his phone pinged again and he read the message. _He hits me, a lot. That wasn't the first time. I called the police._

Caules' hand shook as he seethed. _Will they get here before him?_ he typed.

The text came almost instantly. _No._ Caules heard a car and felt rage and worry grip his heart. His phone pinged again and he looked at the message. _I'm sorry I could never return your love, Goodbye._

The boy wasted no time. Running for the door and telling Fiore to stay inside, he grabbed the wooden sword by the door, courtesy of Mordred after a break-in was reported nearby, and ran next door. It was open and Caules heard a slap followed by a scream. He rushed up the stairs to see Victor standing over his daughter, hand poised to strike again. With a war cry that could have frightened a dragon, Caules lunged and brought the sword down on the man's head. Victor stumbled, but didn't fall as he turned his attention to the intruder.

Berserker looked up to see Caules standing between her and her father. She began crying again, no one had ever protected her before. She had always had to do it herself. Caules glared at Victor, clear hatred in his eyes. Victor grabbed a fire poker and swung at the boy, who blocked the attack and punched the man. They traded blows for a minute before the police arrived, Caules taking advantage of Victor's distraction to knock him out. The police commended the boy for coming and protecting Berserker before hauling the unconscious man out of the house.

Caules dropped the sword and was at Berserker's side in the next second. She cried into his shirt for a good minute or so, but eventually ran out of tears. "Are...you...alright?" she asked brokenly.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Caules replied. Berserker nodded and the two stood. Caules helped Berserker to her room, laying her down on the bed.

"You...could...have...gotten...hurt." she whispered.

"But I didn't. Guess I have Mordred to thank for that." Caules replied with a light chuckle. A pillow met his face and he knew that was Berserker's way of telling him not to joke. "Oh come on. We're both safe, that's what I care about."

Berserker felt tears welling up at her friend's words. "I...don't...know...if...I...can...give...you...any.."

"Now stop right there!" Caules snapped, realizing what she was about to say. "Before you say anything, I need to tell you something. Berserker, your smart, beautiful, funny, and everything else a girl should be. If your father couldn't see that, then he's a fool. I love you Berserker, and I wish you would just open up to me so maybe you can feel the same way."

Berserker did cry then, finding herself in Caules' arms again as he rubbed small circles on her back as she let out years of hurt and self-loathing. "Can...you...stay?" she asked after a while.

"I'll need to call Fiore to tell her I won't be home tonight." Caules informed. Berserker let him go so he could make the call. After a few minutes he put the phone away and stood. Berserker's hand shot to his sleeve, tugging on it. "What?" he asked. She moved closer to the wall and patted the open space on her bed. "Y-you want me to lay with you?" Caules asked, his face turning red as a tomato. Berserker nodded, a faint pink dusting her own cheeks, and Caules complied. Eventually, both fell asleep as Caules worked up the courage to wrap his arms around Berserker as they slept.

Both knew the teasing they would get from their friends, probably the worst being from Astolfo and Mordred, but at that moment it didn't matter. What mattered was that Caules had his arms around the girl he had fallen for. And the next morning, for the first time in years, Berserker woke with a smile on her face as she looked up at Caules, who had protected her from her nightmares.

 _ **May end up doing some other oneshots with Semiramis and Shirou or Seig and Ruler, the latter because they don't actually have any stories(I looked). If you guys would like to see anything like that, review or pm me. And please read some of my other stories and vote on the poll to get your favorite moving again.**_

 _ **Well, until next time.**_


End file.
